


The Bleakness of Joy

by VelvetStory



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Blood and Torture, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Minor Character Death, Obsession, Pain, Religious Content, Religious Fanaticism, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:37:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetStory/pseuds/VelvetStory
Summary: Joy, 17 ans, vivait dans le comté de hope avec ses parents. Même si son prénom était synonyme de bonheur intense, la violence de son père la basculait dans un Calvaire. L'unique solution pour Joy était de s'en échapper. Un culte local installé récement croisera sa route qui marquera les esprits à n'en pas douter."The sadness will always last"





	1. Joy

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestion Musicale: Tous les garçons et les Filles - Françoise Hardy.  
> Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira.

Aujourd’hui, c’était la fin du Lycée et le début des grandes vacances, ce qui rendait tous les étudiants heureux, excepté moi. Normalement les vacances permettaient aux familles de passer du temps ensemble et ils étaient considérés comme trop court. J’aurais pu partager le même raisonnement, si je vivais avec des parents ordinaires. Hélas ce n’était pas le cas, l’alcoolisme de mon père rendait notre cohabitation invivable avec ma mère. Evidemment mon père n’est pas devenu alcoolique en un jour. Mes neuf ans auraient dû être marqué par l’arrivé d’un nouveau membre dans notre famille, un petit frère. Ma mère en était à son cinquième mois de grossesse lorsqu’elle a fait une fausse couche. Mon père n’a pas supporté cette tragédie, il trouva un soutient dans l’alcool. Ce fils aurait été une fierté pour transmettre le nom des Hanson. Au départ, il commença par quelques verres jusqu’à ce que l’alcool remplace en grande partie ses repas. À mesure que son alcoolisme s’amplifiait, il rejetait la faute sur ma mère mais d’avantage sur moi. Cet échec m’était rappelé sans cesse par la haine de ses paroles et lorsqu’il m’utilisait chaque soir comme défouloir. Mes ecchymoses étaient cachées grâce à ma mère aux yeux des habitants pour sauvegarder notre réputation et démentir les calomnies.

Malgré les efforts, sa violence et son problème d’alcool lui ont porté préjudice à son travail. Il travaillait en tant que mécanicien au Garage US Auto. Un jour, un client a porté plainte au patron du garage car mon père avait conduit avec 1.5 g/L d’alcool dans le sang et qu’il s’est fait arrêter par le sheriff à bord du véhicule. Le patron l’a donc licencié le temps qu’il règle son problème d’alcoolisme. C’était il y a trois ans, alors il ne l’a jamais réglé. J’allais me diriger vers les portes de l’enfer puisque je considérais mon père sous l’emprise de l’alcool comme Satan, lorsque Casper m’interpella. Il s’appelait en réalité Oliver, je le surnommais Casper à cause de son visage toujours pâle même en été. Nous nous connaissions depuis qu’il avait emménagé en face de chez moi il y a 10 ans. Il était mon confident même si je détestais lui parler de mes problèmes familiaux. Il était au courant de ce que je subissais tous les soirs car les cris résonnaient dans la rue, il me disait qu’il fallait être soit sourd, soit insensible pour ne pas les entendre ; je lui faisais promettre de ne pas intervenir. Ses caractères protecteur et bienveillant l’ont sans doute poussé à me proposer de venir passer du temps chez lui, ce jour-là.

Dix-huit heures étaient passées, nous devions écourter notre conversation au risque d’attiser la colère de Satan plaisantai-je avec lui. Arrivée chez moi, mes parents se disputaient dans le salon à propos de mon absence à cette heure. Ma mère s’inquiétait que quelque chose me soit arrivée un accident ou un problème. Quant à mon père sa rage me disait que j’allais passer un sale quart-heure s’il me voyait rentrer. J’essayai de passer discrètement lorsque mon père s’est précipité en m’agrippant violement le poignet. Il criait « Où étais-tu, hein ? Tu trainais encore petite pute … ? ». Alors que je tentais de me libérer de sa prise, Il me traîna jusqu’à ma chambre à l’étage, je sentais chaque marche d’escalier cognés contre mon dos. Je hurlai à m’en exploser les poumons, ses ongles sur mon poignet entraient dans ma chair. Il m’a jetée dans mon lit alors que je tentais de me lever, il m’a giflée. « Tu sortiras de ta chambre pour manger », m’a-t-il dit. Complètement sonnée par la gifle, j’ai seulement entendu la porte se fermer à clé pendant que je continuais de pleurer sentant des milliers de piqure sur ma joue. La fugue semblait être l’unique solution pour moi.


	2. Pasteur Jérôme Jeffries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sugestion musicale: Exit music (For a Film) - Radiohead.  
> Bonne Lecture! :)

J’avais fini de balayer l’église de Fall’s End. Je n’étais pas surpris de la quantité de poussière sur les bancs, car la plupart de mes ouailles manquaient mes offices. Elles sont parties vers de nouveaux pâturages aussi connu sous le nom d’Eden’s Gate. Je n’aurai jamais pensé à l’époque que cet homme frappant à ma porte serait un loup déguisé en mouton. J’avais cru naïvement que mon partage sur les saintes écritures l’avait touché et qu’il souhaitait devenir comme moi, Pasteur. Malheureusement j’avais tort, Joseph Seed s’était approprié la « Parole de Dieu » et l’avait déformé pour séduire mon troupeau. C’est de cette façon que l’on démasque les « faux convertis ». Ils sont comme des plantes, en apparence elles sont en bonne santé mais mettez-les au soleil et vous vous apercevrez qu’elles ont poussé sur un rocher. Je pense toujours Dieu me teste. Ce test vise à éprouver ma foi envers lui. Alors je ne dois pas me détourner du chemin vers lui. Je dois continuer à partager sa parole et tant pis pour le nombre de mes ouailles. Je dois préserver le reste de mon troupeau. Ce soir-là je m’étais préparé un gratin de pennes à la tomate, facile à faire, je m’apprêtais à prononcer le Bénédicité lorsqu’on toqua à la porte. Il était tard et j’essuyais le tabac que John Seed m’avait passé. Autant dire que je prenais mes précautions. Je pris ma Bible spéciale ; en quoi l’était-elle ? me demanderiez-vous. Elle est spéciale dans le sens que c’est une Bible creuse vous ne trouverez rien d’autre qu’un colt Peacemaker, ironique non ? je tournai lentement la poignée et…  
— Oh c’est toi… il a recommencé n’est-ce pas ?  
Joy bien que son prénom fût synonyme de bonheur ou de plaisir, elle se tenait devant moi la joue gauche rougie avec le poignet cassé, des larmes plein les yeux. Je savais exactement ce qui s’était passé. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle trouvait refuge sous mon toit quand son père la battait. Je voulais prévenir le Shérif mais elle me suppliait de ne pas intervenir. Or cette fois ma conscience me disait d’agir. Je la dirigeai vers le canapé et lui proposait une tisane pour la calmer. Comme à mon habitude je lui proposais de rester pour la nuit.  
— Demain matin j’appellerais le Sherif Whitehorse. Tu ne peux pas continuer comme si rien n’était.  
— Non si tu le préviens il m’enverra en foyer d’accueil. Je ne veux pas quitte Hope County.  
C’était son seul argument et je cédais d’habitude. Mais pas cette fois. Si ce n’était que moi, je l’hébergerai tout le temps mais elle était mineure cela pouvait être considéré comme un kidnapping. L’éloigner de son père serait pour elle une sécurité puisqu’il risquerait la prison. Par conséquent ma décision était prise et je lui ai fait savoir.  
Je lui ai montré sa chambre qui était une petite pièce meublée d’un lit, d’une table de chevet et accroché au mur une croix, bien sûr.  
— Pourquoi Dieu le laisse-t-il me battre ? Je pensai qu’il punissait les hommes cruels et les pêcheurs, me demanda-t-elle.  
Je comprenais sa colère et sa rancune envers Dieu mais étant Pasteur je ne devais pas nourrir ces sentiments. C’était alors que je pris la parole.  
— Dieu a un plan merveilleux pour chacun de ses enfants. Mais il permet soit que tout se passe sans problème, soit qu’il y ait parfois des épreuves à surmonter. Dieu nous met à l’épreuve pour nous rapprocher de lui, pour mieux le connaître. Il aime ses enfants et veut leur apprendre à se battre avec les armes de la foi. Aie foi en lui, accorde-lui ta confiance et il t’écoutera. Jérémie 29.11-13 « Car je connais les projets que j’ai formé sur vous, dit l’Eternel, projets de paix et non de malheur afin de vous donner un avenir et de l’espérance. Alors vous m’invoquerez, et vous partirez ; vous me prierez, et je vous exaucerai. Vous me chercherez, et vous me trouverez si vous me cherchez de tout votre cœur. » Même si tu ne discernes pas, dans l’instant, où te mène la route qu’il te fait emprunter, suis-le fidèlement. Il est notre Berger.  
J’espérais lui apporter une sorte de consolation. Une pensée à laquelle s’accrocher. Ainsi je suis sortie lui souhaitant un bon sommeil.


	3. Joy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sugestion Musicale: Personal Jesus - Marilyn Manson  
> Bonne Lecture :)

Je n’arrivais pas à le croire. Le Pasteur était mon seul refuge et il décidait de prévenir les flics. Son discours sur les épreuves de Dieu, quelle connerie. La vérité était que Dieu n’en avait rien à foutre car il n’existait pas. Il n’y avait pas d’autre solution, je devais partir encore. Cette fois-ci, je comptais me débrouiller seul. Je n’étais pas à me première tentative de fugue. Malheureusement à chaque fois je rentrais après les supplications de ma mère, mais je m’étais rendu compte qu’elle jouait la comédie. Elle faisait croire que mon père la battait à cause de moi et que je devais revenir. Par conséquent, je décidais de ne plus lui parler et ne croiser personne car les gens ont tendance à aider en te ramenant chez toi, normal non ? À ma chance, la chambre était au rez-de-chaussée donc finit les acrobaties que j’avais dû faire chez moi. Je suis passé par la fenêtre avec mes affaires que j’avais pris préalablement. Le soleil se levait, des pointes orangées digne d’un tableau ; je devais me diriger vers l’ancienne gare car d’après les rumeurs il y avait un squat que je pouvais utiliser. À la fin de la journée, je réussi à atteindre ma destination. Ce squat était composé de wagon ferroviaire abandonnée rouillée mais je n’étais pas seule à vouloir cette oasis pour les fugitifs. Un homme nommé Sergey vivait ici depuis six mois. La vie n’est pas un long fleuve tranquille m’avait-il dit, mais il fallait que ça arrive au plus gentil. Il a partagé son squat mais restée seule avec un homme, je me sentais à l’étroit. Après quelques jours, je décidais d’aller vers les Whitetail Mountains, marchant depuis l’aube et essayant de trouver un coin accueillant, lorsque j’entendis quelqu’un crier. Je me suis dirigé vers la source du bruit. Je voyais une grande tente vert kaki dressé au milieu d’un champs. Je distinguais des personnes assises qui écoutaient un homme sur une estrade. Ne distinguant aucun son je me suis donc rapprochée. Un homme posté devant l’entrée m’a fait signe pour m’autoriser à entrer avec un sourire amical que j’aurais rendu volontiers si je n’avais pas remarquer son Ak-47 accroché à son épaule. L’homme sur l’estrade continuait à discourir, tout en me regardant arrivée « Quelque chose approche, vous le sentez, n’est-ce-pas ? Nous rampons vers l’abîme et le jugement dernier arrive. C’est douloureux, je le vois dans vos cœurs parce que le monde qui vous entour vous fait souffrir. Mais la souffrance est un choix, à vous de choisir une meilleure voie. Je me tiens devant vous pour vous demander de rejoindre notre famille et ainsi vous trouverez la paix. Notre famille ne vous juge pas, nous nous acceptons tel que vous êtes. Car nous savons que vous êtes tous important, vous êtes tous intéressant, fantastique et capable ; il vous suffit d’y croire. Je suis votre père et vous êtes mes enfants. Ensemble nous marcherons vers l’Eden. ».

Parmi la foule je pouvais distinguer des visages familiers : des voisins et ma camarade de classe Linny Barnes. Elle semblait faire partie de leur « famille ». Elle avait 17 ans comme moi ; notre situation était similaire, elle avait quitté le foyer familial à la différence que j’avais encore mes parents. Les parents de Linny étaient décédés, c’était son frère, Mark, qui s’occupait d’elle aux dernières nouvelles. Lorsque « le père » eut fini son discours la foule se dirigea vers la sortie. Je m’apprêtais à faire de même lorsqu’une m’interpella, c’était Linny. Nous nous sommes dirigés vers un coin tranquille pour discuter. Au lycée, nous n’étions ni amie ni ennemi alors j’étais assez surprise qu’elle se rappelait de moi lorsqu’elle me raconta comment Joseph Seed, le père, l’a aidée à surmonter son mal-être qu’elle me proposa de le rejoindre. C’était vrai que le discours de Joseph était envoutant et idéal voir utopique, une grande famille où chaque membre te traitait avec amour. Bien que méfiante c’était une opportunité d’avoir un toit et de manger à ma faim.


	4. Joseph Seed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sugestion Musicale: Twilight - Salomon Grey  
> je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

Je quittais mon auditoire satisfait de mon sermon. À chaque fois je ressentais la présence de Dieu et j’étais son instrument. Je ne préparais jamais mes discours à l’avance car Dieu les orchestrait. J’espérais avoir séduit quelques âmes curieuses. La plupart de mes auditeurs étaient mes fidèles et quelques nouveaux arrivants. Mes fidèles essayaient de les convaincre à nous rejoindre et mon frère John s’en occupait. Mon rôle à la fin de mes discours était de répondre aux questions que mes fidèles me posaient, ce que je fis. Quelques fois au cours d’une conversation je jetai un regard sur mes frères John et Jacob ; une habitude que j’ai prise depuis nos retrouvailles après tant d’années de séparation. Ma plus grande peur était de les perdre à nouveaux c’était égoïste. Mais la Voix m’assuré qu’elle les protègerai alors je devais garder confiance. Après que mes fidèles soient partis satisfait des réponses que je leurs avait apporté, un autre de mes enfants, Linny m’approcha accompagné d’une jeune fille ; au visage marqué par la fatigue et les larmes. Gardant la même expression triste et angoissée lorsque je la vis participé à mon sermon. Je savais pour quelle raison, Linny me l’avait apporté. Cette jeune inconnue souffrait, semblait brisée et perdu. Mon devoir était de guidé chaque âme vers la paix intérieure et la rédemption pour les préparées à l’effondrement. Je devais donc m’en occuper. La jeune fille m’adressa un sourire timide alors que je l’emmenai à l’écart des oreilles indiscrètes. Je ne voulais pas qu’elle se sente mal-à-l’aise, je débutais donc la conversation : « Je peux voir ta tristesse, mon enfant. Un choix s’offre à toi maintenant. Tu peux te libérer en partageant ta souffrance avec moi ou tu peux la garder au plus profond de toi mais elle te rongera de l’intérieur. Comme je l’ai dit lors de mon sermon, je ne te jugerai pas. ». Je vis ses yeux brillés de larme qui menaçais de revenir, elle prit une minute pour organiser ses pensées. Après quoi, elle me raconta toute son histoire, la violence de son père et l’indifférence de sa mère. Elle m’avoua même son habitude à trouver refuge auprès du Pasteur, son refus de continuer et sa fuite. Une colère longtemps oubliée commençait à me revenir. Le passé de cette fille et le mien étaient similaire. Nous avions connu la même violence et le mépris de nos parents. Mais la seule protection que j’avais eu venait de mon grand frère Jacob. J’en voulais au Pasteur Jérôme de l’abandonnée à son sort mais s’il ne l’avait pas fait ; elle ne serait jamais venue à moi. C’est maintenant à moi qu’incombais le devoir de la protéger. Lorsqu’elle eu finit, je lui proposais mes bras protecteurs et une assurance de jamais l’abandonné quoiqu’il arrive. Je lui ai dis qu’elle trouverait la paix dans les bras aimant de ma famille, qu’elle serait sauvée par moi, son Père. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre maison, notre complexe. Au cours de notre route, je lui énonçais nos règles. Elles étaient utiles pour que notre communauté vive en harmonie : « La première de toute consiste à consacrer ta vie à Eden’s Gate. Aime tes frères, sœurs et ton père ainsi tu seras aimé en retour. Tu ne mettras pas la famille en danger. Tu abandonneras ton passé et tu recommenceras ta vie avec nous en toute innocence et liberté. Tu devras maîtriser et abandonner tes péchés, John t’y aidera, car « Le péché est comme un monstre tapis à ta porte. Il désire te dominer, mais c’est à toi d’en être le maître » Genèse. Le péché de la chair sera exclu, aucune fornication ne sera tolérée. Tout comme L’alcool est prohibé. »

À ceci fait, je la présentais au reste de notre communauté, nous étions en tout une trentaine, ainsi qu’à mes frères et ma sœur, Faith. Je lui expliquais qu’elle sera guidée par chacun d’eux, que j’appelais mes messagers. Pour le moment, je la confiais aux soins de Faith pour ses blessures. Pendant ce temps, je divulguais à John son âge et l’origine de ses blessures. John était un avocat talentueux ainsi il protégeait notre famille juridiquement, la jeune fille était mineure donc nous rejoignions la logique du Pasteur Jérôme. Je montrais à John ma détermination à la garder auprès de moi de nous. À son habitude, John acquiesçait, il me vouait une admiration et j’en tirais profit. John cherchait constamment à me plaire ce qui ne me déplaisais pas si je voulais le guider sur le bon chemin malgré ses vices et son passé tortueux. C’est alors que John trouva un stratagème, la fille ne serait pas considérée « kidnappée » si elle donnait régulièrement de ses nouvelles à ses parents. De plus, il voulait prendre quelques photos des ecchymoses et des griffures comme chantage. Les parents se soucieraient peut-être plus de la prison que de leur fille. Quant à Jacob, son opinion n’était jamais donnée. Il répétait toujours que la diplomatie et les affaires administratif d’Eden’s Gate ne le concernaient pas. Il ne s’occupait que de la formation milicienne et de l’Arsenal. La jeune fille, Joy restera et dînera avec nous, désormais nous sommes sa seule famille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joy rencontre enfin le père et sa Famille, elle n'aucune idée dans quoi elle s'est mise.  
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions.


	5. Joy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sugestion Musicale: White Elephant - Ladytron.  
> Bonne Lecture! :)

J’avais enfin trouvé une famille de substitution. Faith était tellement gentille en consacrant son temps à prendre soin de moi comme une grande sœur. Elle me remontait le moral en m’offrant des fleurs blanches. Une variété que je ne connaissais pas, mais leur parfum était enivrant à tel point que je me sentais en état d’ivresse, Faith appelait ses fleurs « le bonheur ». Elle me raconta comment elle avait rencontré le Père et lui sauva la vie de son addiction à l’héroïne. Elle m’enseignait la parole de Joseph une sorte de Bible modifié. Quant à Joseph, il était le père modèle que j’aurai souhaité avoir. Il était doux, attentif, soucieux de moi, peut-être surprotecteur à mon égard. Il gardait toujours un œil, je n’étais jamais en contact avec les autres membres mais qu’avec ses frères et Faith. Joseph voulait que je téléphone à mes parents pour nous couvrir et rester ensemble. Lors du premier appel le stress à la gorge mais Joseph était resté à mes côtés ce qui m’a donné du courage. Au bout de la troisième sonnerie la voix de ma mère résonna dans la pièce car j’avais mis le haut-parleur à la demande de Joseph.   
— Tu es avec le Pasteur ? me demanda-t-elle après m’être présenté.  
— Non  
— Ton père a prévenu les flics et il est furieux, où es-tu ?  
J’ignorai délibérément sa question.  
— Je vais bien, je sais où dormir et je mange à ma faim, énumérai-je comme un robot sans montrer la moindre émotion.   
Après tout, c’est ce que le Père et John m’avaient conseillés de dire alors je lui répétais mot pour mot.  
— J’ai peut-être une idée où tu te trouves. Un voisin ta vue trainer autour de cette secte. Chérie, cette secte est dangereuse…  
— Ils m’aiment tous contrairement à vous, mes parents, crachai-je comme du venin, la rancœur toujours présente.  
— Tu pense qu’ils t’aiment sans contrepartie, se moqua-t-elle. Cette secte profitera de ta naïveté pour te soutirer ce que tu as de plus chère, prendre ta raison et ton innocence. Je vais envoyer les flics…  
Mes mains tremblaient une bouffée de chaleur se déclencha. Joseph toujours attentif remarqua ma panique et me prit le combiné en m’adressant un regard de « je m’en occupe, ne t’inquiète pas ».  
— Bonjour madame Hanson, je comprends votre inquiétude mais je peux vous assurer que notre but n’est pas de soutiré quoique ce soit… affirma-t-il à ma mère.

Il continua le dialogue c’était à ce moment là que je compris à quoi servait les photos de mes blessures que John avait prise. Pour piéger mes parents. Je détestais ça mais si c’était la seule solution pour rester alors soit.

Au bout d’un moment, Joseph raccrocha en bénissant ma mère. Le chantage avait fonctionné, j’étais libéré de mes parents, ce fut un soulagement. J’enlaça Joseph pour tout ce qu’il avait fait pour moi, il me réconforta.   
Joseph voulait que je commence mon initiation afin d’intégrer pleinement le projet. Le processus de Purification de John commençait donc le lendemain.

Le baptême est la première étape à franchir, pour cette occasion Faith m’a donné une robe blanche qui exprime la pureté et l’innocence. Je m’étais attendu à voir John mais c’était le Père qui procéda à mon immersion aquatique. Il me prit les mains et commença le rituel : « Joy, veux-tu laver tes péchés pour les rejeter ?  
— Oui, je le veux, ai-je répondu.  
Ainsi, il me bascula avec une main sur le dos et l’autre sur le ventre dans l’eau glacée. Je pris une énorme respiration tout en fermant les yeux avant le choc thermique. Le silence abyssal m’envahissant, mes oreilles bourdonnaient. J’ouvris les yeux par le manque d’air à ce moment précis je vis mon propre père remplaçant la silhouette de mon baptiste. Tout d’abord agitée en me répétant que ce n’était qu’une hallucination mais la voix grosse de mon père était très claire augmentant mon angoisse.  
— Tu reviendras toujours à la maison… me sort-il.   
Après ça, j’ai été relevé, toujours sonné par ce qu’il venait de se produire ; et applaudis par désormais ma grande famille. Plus tard, je devais confesser mes péchés à John.


	6. John Seed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sugestion Musicale: Schizophrenic - Kwoon.  
> J'ai découvert ce groupe post-rock français totalement par hasard. Leurs oeuvres sont assez sombre me rappelant la psyché de John.  
> Bonne Lecture et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :)

Depuis que Joy était avec nous, Joseph ne cessait de la surprotéger. Or son devoir était d’aimer tous ses enfants de la même manière. Envie ? Il n’y a pas d’envie, juste un constat. Pour sa confession, Joseph m’a personnellement intimé de la ménager. Sans doute avait-il peur de la faire fuir mais qui serai-je si je ne respectais ma politique « le Pouvoir du OUI » et comme je me le répétais sans cesse tel un mantra ; une confession sans douleur n’a aucune valeur. Néanmoins, je ferais preuve de retenu pour Joseph même si j’y voyais une hypocrisie vis-à-vis des autres membres à qui le doux traitement ne leurs était pas accordé.

Au sein du complexe, je possédais une salle dédiée aux confessions. J’avais préparé divers « instruments » notamment mon vieux pistolet à tatouage. Je me remémorais les années à la faculté de droit à tatouer les camarades de ma confrérie, allant de notre logo aux mots dédiés à leurs petites amies.

Dans ma salle aux confessions se trouvait une chaise en bois muni d’accoudoir où chaque pêcheur prenait place. Cette pièce était dépourvue de fenêtres et les murs était insonorisés car les confessions devaient être privé et l’animation extérieure pouvait distraire les pêcheurs. Je voulais être au centre de toute leurs attentions. La luminosité de cette salle venait du lustre fabriqué à partir de bois de plusieurs bois de cerfs projetant ainsi des ombres oppressantes. Le lustre pouvait éclairer mes quelques trophées des morceaux de peaux découpées des thorax des pêcheurs, accrochée aux murs. Chaque peau comportait un péché mortel qui était le reflet de l’âme de leurs propriétaires, elles étaient ma plus grande fierté. De plus j’avais la capacité de me rappeler chaque déroulement de leurs confessions, leurs cris et leurs pleurs. Malgré leurs supplications je devais rester indifférent et impassible. Je tenais bien mon rôle ; mon passé tortueux le rendait facile.

Je l’attendais en lisant quelques pages de la bible de Joseph, sifflotant, lorsqu’enfin elle passa la porte. En levant mon regard vers le sien, je parcourus sa silhouette trempée par le Baptême et je pouvais avouer que je n’étais pas dégoûté par la vue. Ses courbes féminines ressortaient parfaitement ; me laissant rêveur à ce qui se trouvait en dessous. Je lui fis signe de s’assoir vers la chaise, mettant fin à ma rêverie.

— Assis-toi et parlons, dis-je arborant un faux sourire.  
Elle semblait stressée et confuse or il fallait que je la mette en confiance. Je ne voulais pas contrarier Joseph. Après un moment d’observation, je pris une lente inspiration pour commencer mon monologue habituel :  
— Le péché est un poison, il est comme un monstre tapis à ta porte. Il désir te dominer, mais c’est à toi d’en devenir le maître. La confession permet d’admettre ses propres péchés pour accéder au salut. C’est pour cette raison que je suis ici, t’aider à expier tes péchés quel qu’ils soient. Ceux qui espère marcher avec nous vers les portes de l’Eden doivent avoir une âme non entachée par le péché. Il y a un processus, tu ne peux simplement avouer et — sifflement mimique— Comment se libéré de ses péchés ? me demanderas-tu. Eh bien, tu dois les marquer en les gravant sur ta chair, supporter leurs poids.

Avec mon unique sourire, je jetai mes bras en l’air montrant ainsi les trophées. Le regard de Joy se posait sur chaque lambeau de chair, son expression devenant plus horrifié. Elle commençait à se lever quand je me suis précipité vers elle en lui barrant la route.  
— Shh… Joy tout ira bien, ces péchés que tu vois vienne de ceux qui se sont montré réticent à l’expiation. Mais ceux qui accepte avec une bonne volonté, ils ne seront que rayé comme le mien ou ceux de joseph.

Son regard descendit vers mon thorax que je lui montrai avec plaisir et sans pudeur. Elle se décida à rester prouvant sa jugeote, auquel cas j’aurais dû l’attachée.  
— Mais je n’ai commis aucun péché…, commença-t-elle enfin à parler.  
Oh tu n’as pas idée de ce je sais sur toi Joy, pensai-je.  
— Quel orgueil ! de se croire pure et libre du péché, ricanai-je, commençons d’abord par tes raisons d’être parmi nous : Pourquoi es-tu ici ?  
Elle me raconta exactement la même histoire qu’elle a donnée au Père. Je sais que ma question n’était pas pertinente mais c’est ainsi que je commençais les confessions en mettant les pêcheurs à l’aise.  
— Pour quelle raison ton père te battait ? questionnai-je.  
J’attaquais ainsi le vif du sujet d’après ce que je savais : Son père n’a pas toujours été prompt à la violence. Il devait y avoir un évènement déclencheur ; et je le connaissais mais mentira-t-elle ?  
— Il a perdu mon petit frère. Ma mère a fait une fausse couche et depuis il est gangréné par le chagrin et la colère, m’expliqua-t-elle. Vrai.   
— Pourquoi a-t-elle fait une fausse couche ?  
Elle me fixa avec froideur, prenant un moment pour réfléchir.  
— Je n’en sais rien, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Faux.  
— Mensonge ! tu le sais, je le sais, je veux juste t’entendre le dire, grommelai-je d’impatience.  
— Tu ne sais rien, tu n’y étais pas, retorqua-t-elle avec emportement.  
— Tu sais… j’ai un talent pour dénicher le mensonge d’une personne et découvrir la vérité. Avant de devenir le Baptiste d’Eden’s Gate et de retrouver mes frères, j’étais un brillant et célèbre avocat. Le meilleur avocat d’Atlanta, capable de trouver la moindre faille dans les dossiers les plus complexe. Ma détermination et ma roublardise faisait ma réputation. Les autres avocats, comme moi, possèdent beaucoup de charisme et peuvent donc obtenir certaines informations classées confidentielles ; tu ne vois toujours pas où je veux en venir ? commençai-je en arborant un sourire triomphant.

Son visage se décomposait prouvant que je la tenais dans ma main bien serrée, je ne la laisserai pas s’échapper.  
— Je vais te raconter ton histoire. Parmi un couple ordinaire se trouvait une fillette de 9 ans. Cette fillette était aimée et choyée par ses parents. Elle était mignonne, insouciante et peut-être gentille. Mais la fillette avait un grand défaut, elle était désordonnée ne rangeant jamais ses jouets qui traînait partout dans la maison. Malgré les supplications de sa mère, elle continua de les ignorées. Un jour la mère alors enceinte de cinq mois trébucha accidentellement sur un de ses jouets. Une douleur abdominale la précipita aux urgences, il y eu rupture de la poche utérine rendant le fœtus non-viable, ton petit frère était mort-né. Depuis ton père te hait et te bat pour ta désobéissance. La question est : est-ce que la mort de ton petit frère était une aubaine pour rester enfant unique ? Après tout tu aurais partagé tes jouets et l’amour de tes parents, terminai-je.

Des larmes inondaient ses yeux, ses lèvres tremblantes émettaient plusieurs sanglots. Son point de rupture était franchi.  
— Est-ce que sa mort était volontaire ? ajoutai-je pour gagner une réaction de sa part autre que des larmes.  
Je n’ai pas été déçu, le regard qu’elle me lança, J’avais attisé sa haine et sa colère. Si un regard pouvait tuer, je serais réduit en cendre. Evidemment, je me suis rendu compte d’avoir dépassé les bornes mais le comportement de Joy et ses sentiments semblaient être une imposture. A son égard, je n’avais que de la méfiance. Elle sera peut-être un trouble-fête au sein de notre communauté avec ses faux airs d’innocence et ses yeux de biche. D’une certaine façon elle a réussi à séduire Joseph, mais je découvrirai sa vraie nature exposée à la lumière du jour.

— Tu crois que j’ai voulu ça, tu n’as pas idée de quelle souffrance j’ai traversé. Toi non plus ma chère, pensai-je avec moquerie. Comment peux-tu affirmer ces paroles ! tu ne me connais en rien du tout. Tu n’es qu’un petit CON ARROGANT !  
— Langage ! lui criai-je pour sa position inferieure.  
— Cette culpabilité je la traîne depuis toujours et mon connard de père s’assure de me le rappeler. Je n’étais qu’une enfant… je suis impardonnable. Alors non je ne suis pas heureuse mais j’ai de la colère contre lui, contre moi.

Joy suffoquait de la vitesse de ses paroles, je m’approchai d’elle lentement et je me suis penché pour essayer de la calmer.  
— Shh… tout va bien, calme-toi, c’est fini, murmurai-je en lui prenant ses épaules. Je devais te pousser pour que ton péché enfouis en toi se révèle. Ce que j’ai aperçu c’est du ressentiment et de la rage. Tu es la colère. J’hésitais entre fierté et colère. Maintenant ma très chère colère je n’aurais qu’une seule et unique question : Veux-tu expier ton péché et accepter la parole du Père dans ton cœur ?  
— Oui je le veux répondit-elle après avoir calmer ses sanglots.  
— Bien maintenant ceci terminé, je vais maintenant tatouer ton péché au-dessus de ta poitrine. BIENVENUE À EDEN’S GATE, m’exclamai-je avec passion.

C’était avec une grande joie et un immense sourire au travail accompli que je gravai chaque lettre.


	7. Joseph Seed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malheureusement je n'ai pas de suggestion musicale à vous proposer pour ce chapitre, non pas que cela ait son importance mais j'aime ça.  
> Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un bon week-end :)

L’expiation de Joy s’était bien passée, assura John, sa colère a été gravé et rayé de son âme. Elle était de nouveau l’ange digne de notre jardin d’Eden. Elle a désormais rejoint pleinement ma famille. J’exprimai un sentiment de fierté en la regardant s’investir dans mes écritures avec Faith.

De ma fenêtre, tout en me préparant pour mon sermon du soir, j’observais ma communauté s’épanouir. Mes enfants travaillaient dans notre jardin récoltant les fruits de leurs labeurs. Cette communauté était telle que je l’avais envisagé pour notre nouvel Eden après l’effondrement. Nous vivions en parfaite harmonie, nous nous aimions et entraidions les uns et les autres. Cependant au fond de moi se trouvait une crainte car certaines personnes de l’extérieur ne comprennent pas ce que nous essayions de bâtir. C’était pour cette raison nous formions une milice et possédions des armes. Nous devions nous défendre du mal omniprésent.

Après le repas, je convoquai mes frères et ma sœur à une réunion. Joy semblait vexer d’être mise à l’écart mais je lui ai assuré que mes messagers feraient un débriefing de l’entretient à la communauté. Nous étions alors réunis au salon, portes et fenêtres closes, tous s’assirent à la grande table, je commençai à parler : « L’effondrement approche et nous ne sommes pas prêt ; c’est pourquoi je vous ai réuni. Chacun de vous aurez des directives et devrez s’y consacrer pleinement. Premièrement, John, tu devras t’occuper des ressources aussi bien matériels qu’humaines. Nous devons protéger plus de personnes de la prophétie. De plus, nous devons pouvoir nourrir notre famille pendant 7 ans. Dans le même temps, les matériels médicaux sera indispensable mais nous ne pouvons pas en obtenir sans exercer la profession requise, tes talents seront sollicités.   
Deuxièmement, Faith, tu t’occuperas de la production de « Grâce » nous devons rassurer les craintes de mes enfants et les calmer si nécessaire. Cependant, les effets de la Grâce ne marchent pas ou ils ne sont pas assez puissants sur certaine personne. Je te demande donc de les améliorés.   
Dernièrement, Jacob, tout reposera sur la tâche que je vais te confier auquel cas les travaux de John et Faith seront inutiles. La construction de trois bunkers sera cruciale pour notre survie. Un bunker sera construit dans chaque région. C’est toi qui t’en occuperas. De plus, tu constitueras notre arsenal en vue de notre défense face aux pêcheurs délaissés derrière ce jour fatidique. Bien sûr, tu entraîneras notre famille. L’avenir de notre famille dépend de chacun de vous. Avez-vous maintenant des questions à me poser ? »

Je scrutai leurs visages, j’y vis de l’angoisse car la prophétie n’était plus que de simples mots mais bel et bien une réalité. Ils surent qu’ils n’avaient pas le droit à l’erreur. « N’ayez crainte Dieu nous offrira son aide ». À ces mots, John posa une première question : « Les bunkers ne seront pas prêt avant plusieurs années où stockerons-nous les ressources que Jacob et moi auront acquise ?  
— Nous les stockerons au sein du complexe, dans la grange et si cela ne suffit pas ton Ranch fera l’affaire.  
— Si je devine bien, Joe, nous serons en charge d’un bunker chacun de nous. Lors de l’effondrement où iront-nous tous ? et toi dans lequel seras-tu ? intervint Jacob.  
— Toute notre famille, excepter quelques personnes, iront dans le bunker de John qui sera le plus grand. Quant au tiens et celui de Faith serviront de stockage, arme et Grâce, et seront surveillé par quelques fidèles de confiance, affirmai-je en voyant le regard perplexe de frère aîné.  
— Dois-je m’occuper de Joy en même temps ? reprit Faith.

Joy, mon petit agneau fragile semblait être prête à s’endurcir, renforcer sa force intérieure. Mais mes hésitations à me montrer dur et sévère à son égard lui causait du tort, car ma surprotection attisait les jalousies. C’est pourquoi, je décidais à mon grand regret de me séparer temporairement d’elle.

— Joy commencera son entraînement avec Jacob pour devenir un de nos Élus.  
— Elle est trop faible pour être une Élu, s’empressa Jacob avec mépris.  
— Cette pour cela que je te sollicite, rend-la forte et digne, lui suppliai-je.  
— Serais-je libre de mes mouvements ? Aucun reproche sur mes méthodes ? Je te le demande car j’ai entendu dire qu’elle devait être ménagé pour sa confession, retorqua- t-il.

Indigné par ce propos, mon regard se tourna vers John qui baissa la tête aussitôt, honteux de son mouchardage. Avec un soupir vaincu je le regardai avec un avertissement même je savais que Jacob n’avait pas peur de moi.  
— Dans la limite du raisonnable, oui.

Au fond de moi, je savais que Jacob pouvait être aussi cruel que John et je priai intérieurement qu’il ne dépassera pas les limites. Mon but était de la renforcer et non de la briser.


	8. Joy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestion musicale: New Rush - Gin Wigmore  
> bonne lecture à tous :)

C’est avec une appréhension que je rejoignais Jacob à son pick-up. Après les aurevoirs de mes frères et sœurs adoptifs, je trainais mon sac. Le Père m’enlaça et me proposa de le porter à ma place en murmurant à l’oreille : « Que Dieu veille sur toi, mon enfant ».

Le voyage en voiture était mortellement silencieux. Jacob n’a prononcé aucune parole, se contentant juste d’arrivé le plus vite possible à notre destination. Le frère aîné de la famille Seed était quelqu’un de taciturne et austère, notre relation restait civile. À dire vrai, l’image que me renvoyait Jacob suffisait à m’abstenir de toute conversation amicale. J’assimilerai notre relation de hiérarchique voire un système de caste semblable à l’Inde. Je n’étais pas aveugle, j’inspirai chez sa personne aucune sympathie. S’il m’emmenait avec lui c’est parce que Joseph l’y avait forcé. 

Nous laissâmes derrière nous les grandes plaines cultivé et entrions dans un décor montagneux qui ironiquement représentait la personnalité de mon supérieur. Nous quittions la route pour nous engager dans un chemin de terre, j’ignorais totalement ma destination. Joseph m’a dit que j’allais m’entraîner à être forte avec l’aide de Jacob. Nous arrivions à un endroit appelé le Chalet de Stone Ridge. Le bâtiment était immense et bien agencé avec autour des stands de tir et de plusieurs parcours d’obstacle. Plusieurs hommes et femmes s’entraînaient à tirer sur les mannequins de bois dispersés et à ramper sous des fils barbelés. « Tu constitues une armée ? Pour quoi ? demandai-je à Jacob avec un courage démesuré.  
— Nous devons être fort et prêt avant et après l’effondrement. C’était tes seules et dernières questions à partir de maintenant tu obéiras à ton instructeur comme un bon soldat, compris ? me lança-t-il avec sévérité.  
— Instructeur ? Ce n’est pas toi qui m’entraînes ? Joseph a dit…, rapportai-je oubliant son avertissement.  
— Tu crois que je vais m’occuper uniquement de toi, princesse ? Non, j’ai autre chose à faire. Quant à Joseph, il m’a laissé le champ libre donc tes petites menaces n’auront aucun effet ici, et surtout pas avec moi.

L’animosité de son ton et de son regard suffisaient à me raidir et me faire taire. C’était idiot de ma part d’utiliser Joseph comme bouclier contre lui dans son propre territoire. Quand bien même, ils étaient proche et se respectaient mutuellement ; ne les empêchaient pas de se disputer. Là où Joseph voyait le bien dans chaque personne lui n’y voyait que le mensonge et le mal. Je réalisai ainsi que Joseph m’avait jeté dans la fosse aux lions et j’espérais sortir indemne de la virulence de son frère. Il me laissa donc avec mon instructeur et le groupe de jeunes recrues.

Phil, notre instructeur, a commencé la visite du bâtiment intérieur et extérieur. Le réfectoire était situé au rez-de-chaussée, son bureau se situait au premier étage à coté de nos dortoirs mixtes. Toute la visite était alimentée de règle et de conseil de bonne conduite. Tous les jours, nous nous réveillions à cinq heures du matin et le couvre-feu était à vingt-deux heures. Nous faisions nos lits à notre réveil avant l’arrivée de Phil à cinq heures pour l’inspection soit dix minutes avant. Le premier jour était stressant causé par mon habitude d’être constamment avec Joseph ou Faith. Tout le monde me connaissait en tant que la princesse choyée du Père. Le surnom Princesse était devenu mon appellation, je le détestais car il était employé avec mépris. Néanmoins un membre de notre groupe réussissait à égailler mes journées avec son humour, il s’appelait Scotty. Certes, Il était plus vieux que moi dans les 25 ans, mais notre relation devenait plus intime. Tous les jours commençaient par un petit-déjeuner léger, pas suffisant à mon sens, pour attaquer l’entraînement physique. La course à pied autour du bâtiment était épuisante mais j’adorais ça car cela me rappelait les années scolaires avec mon ami Casper. Il me manquait et nos galette boue quand on était petit. Nous les fabriquions chez sa grand-mère, nous jouions à servir les clients dans notre restaurant imaginaire. Mais c’était fini, je me retrouvais à devenir soldat pour je ne sais combien de temps. Scotty et moi avions l’habitude de rester toujours ensemble attisant les taqueries des autres recrues. Nous nous entraidions en partageant nos repas au cas un de nous n’avait pas assez mangé. Au complexe, je mangeais toujours à ma faim mais depuis mon arrivée, ici, la quantité de nourriture diminuait considérablement et ajouté à cela l’entrainement. Au final c’était Scotty qui partageait ses rations pour m’éviter les malaises.

Les jours se ressemblaient mais les nuits étaient différentes. Une alarme assourdissante sonnait à trois heures du matin, alors nous nous rassemblions vivement car le temps était chronométré. Les rassemblements se faisait à l’extérieur dans le froid. La première fois je ne m’étais pas habillé assez vite, une erreur que je ne suis pas prête à refaire. Lorsque tout le monde était présent, Jacob arrivait en prêchant quelque chose sur nos ancêtres et les faibles qui gouvernent. Le froid engourdissait non seulement mes membres mais aussi ma concentration alors je ne prêtais aucune attention à ses sermons. Une seule voix dans mon esprit s’imprimait occultant tout le reste, « Dépêche-toi, j’ai froid, je n’en ai rien à foutre de tes conneries ».

À la troisième semaine, nous commencions enfin le maniement des armes de corps-à-corps, munie d’un couteau Bowie kaki, je m’entraine avec Scotty en retenant mes coups bien sûr. D’un coup Scotty me demanda : « Qu’est-ce qu’un couteau, une fourchette et une cuillère vêtue en soldat ?  
— Aucune idée, répondis-je en me concentrant sur ses mouvements.  
— Un service militaire »

Nous avons pouffé de rire, c’était une blague assez idiote mais elle détendait l’atmosphère jusqu’à ce notre instructeur nous a expulsé dans le dortoir avec une punition à venir. Nous nous sommes assis sur mon lit et nous avons discuté notamment sur notre passé à tous les deux. Scotty était le dernier d’une famille de trois enfants. Son frère et sa sœur ont quitté le Montana pour étudier sur la côte EST. Il est resté seul avec ses parents jusqu’à leur divorce. Scotty se sentait délaissé par ses parents qui préféraient refonder une nouvelle famille chacun de leurs côtés. Scotty travaillait comme ouvrier agricole à la Sunrise Farm. Quand la ferme a été racheté par Eden’s Gate, il perdit son travail mais sympathisa avec John. Il me révéla que son péché, l’envie, fut écorché à son thorax. Il ne restait que de la chair rougie.  
— Pourquoi l’envie ? demandai-je.  
— J’enviais mes demis frère et sœurs au point où j’attirais l’attention de mes parents sur moi en commettant des délits mineurs. Je me sentais trop seul.  
— Tu ne l’es plus, dis-je en posant ma main sur la sienne avec un doux sourire.

C’est à ces mots que j’offris mon premier baiser à un garçon. Nous étions des débutants en la matière mais c’était un véritable baiser digne des plus grandes romances. La punition de l’instructeur me laissait indifférente car ça valait le coup.

Durant les semaines au camp, je pouvais voir ma silhouette se muscler, ma force et mon endurance se décupler ; je n’étais plus la fille chétive du groupe. Les entraînements étaient de plus en plus complexe et le manque de nourriture n’aurait pas jouer en ma faveur sans Scotty. Tous les jours les enchaînements étaient ponctués d’étirements, du parcours d’obstacle avec le sac-à-dos de 30 kilos et d’un AK-47. Le parcours se constituait de tyroliennes et fils de barbelés où nous rampions à travers la boue ; finissant par les fameuses et célèbres pompes. De nombreux camarades ont dû séjourner à l’infirmerie par des malaises à répétition ou des déchirures musculaire. En principe les patients guéris reviennent continuer l’entrainement après leurs convalescences sauf que la doctrine de Jacob n’admettait aucune faiblesse et l’éradiquait. Un slogan utilisé par Jacob et ses hommes, répéter comme une incantation « Eliminer les faibles ». Le verbe employé avait deux sens soit rejeter ou écarter quelqu’un, ce que je pensais naïvement, soit faire disparaître, effacer, supprimer. À mon plus grand effroi, je compris que nos supérieurs appliquaient le second sens du terme. Ils les exécutaient mécaniquement, mettant et tuant les faibles en ligne sans culpabilité comme à l’abattoir. Pour nos supérieur et Jacob, les faibles ne méritaient pas leur place dans notre nouvel Eden. L’Eden, un paradis accessible et bâti sur la violence et le sang de personne innocente. J’adoptais un nouveau regard face à cette boucherie, sur ma famille. Les paroles de ma mère refaisant surface « Cette secte profitera de ta naïveté, elle prendra ton innocence ». À cette époque je pensais que ma mère n’éprouvait que de la jalousie à leur égard. La jalousie de ma mère que je croyais alimenté par ma préférence pour de parfaits inconnus, mais j’avais eu tort. Si la vie des faibles était facilement sacrifiable pour ma famille d’adoption ; si je n’étais pas forte alors je pourrais les rejoindre dans la fosse commune, calcinés. C’est pourquoi je devais être forte faute d’une meilleure situation. Je devais laisser ma part d’humanité, je pouvais dire comme mes frères et sœurs « Le Père a renforcé mon cœur ».


	9. Jacob Seed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestion Musicale: I'm not Done - Fever Ray.  
> je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture :)

Tout se déroulait selon la volonté de Joseph, nous avons commencé la construction des trois bunkers. Ils devaient être assez grand pour recueillir la totalité de notre communauté. Les plans de la structure des bunkers ont été pensé et réalisé par Éli, mon bras droit. Éli avait rejoint Eden’s Gate après la mort de son fils et le départ de sa femme. Avant de nous rejoindre, c’était un ivrogne mais aussi un pionné du survivalisme, il nous était utile en tant que modèle à suivre pour nos futurs Élus.

Plusieurs semaines s’étaient écoulées depuis que j’ai laissé Joy au chalet. Bien que Joseph m’eût ordonné d’être son entraîneur, je demandais régulièrement des rapports sur ses progrès aux entraînements. Le dernier rapport mentionnait un certain Scotty dont elle s’est entichée et leurs relations faisait du bruit. Je me fichais bien de la relation de la petite ce n’était qu’une amourette rien de plus. Néanmoins Phil m’informa que ce garçon partageait ses rations avec elle, quelle erreur ! Il gâchait son propre entraînement en se rendant faible pour elle. In fine, elle passera l’épreuve prête ou pas ; elle apprendra à se débrouiller toute seule. Ces deux amoureux finiront par descendre de leurs nuages.

Entre temps j’ai reçu la visite de Joseph concernant sa jeune protégée. Joseph se sentait constamment coupable de l’avoir laissé seule alors bien sûr j’ai omis de lui parler de sa relation passionnelle avec ce Scotty. Le comportement mon frère m’exaspérait car la surprotection n’a jamais aidé personne. Il m’a demandé à la voir, je lui ai refusé lui disant qu’il ruinerait mes efforts à l’entraîner. Le seul réconfort que je lui avais donné était qu’elle serait bientôt prête. Après cela, nous avons inspecté le travail de nos membres au sein du chantier des bunkers. J’ai dit à Joseph qu’ils seront prêts dans quelques mois. De plus je lui ai rapporté que j’avais recontacté un de mes anciens frère d’arme de l’armée pour l’achat de matériels militaire comme des mortiers. Mes hommes avaient travaillé non seulement sur la construction des bunkers mais aussi sur l’aménagement du centre hospitalier des anciens combattant : St Francis. Ce centre fut nouvellement acquis par John et utilisé comme stockage. C’était à cet endroit que nous entreposions notre arsenal le temps de la finition de mon bunker. Nous installions aussi des cages pour les animaux et les personnes récalcitrante au projet. Ils servaient de cobaye pour mes expériences au conditionnement classique que j’ai eu la joie de découvrir grâce aux travaux du docteur Ivan Pavlov et du docteur John Watson. Ce conditionnement classique nous permettra d’encadrer et de contrôler les personnes les plus farouches.

Quelques jours après, je suis revenu au Chalet de Stone Ridge car il était temps de tester Joy. Mais d’abord je devais lui apprendre à manier une arme que je jugeais adapter à sa force. Donc nous nous sommes mis à l’écart. Quand je l’ai aperçu, je faillis ne pas la reconnaître, elle restait maigrichonne mais musclé. Son regard autrefois rempli d’innocence et de naïveté était devenue sévère et ferme. Une sorte de fierté montait en moi, elle serait un bon Élu. Je disposais dans mes mains deux bâtons longs auquel je lui lançai un dans sa direction. Elle l’attrapa avec un regard incrédule en disant « Un bâton ? Vous allez m’apprendre à tuer nos ennemis avec un bâton non pointu ?  
— Ce n’est pas qu’un simple bâton, en insistant sur le mot. Il sera ton meilleur compagnon pour te défendre, sans vouloir discréditer ton cher Scotty, ricanai-je.

À la mention de Scotty, elle s’affaissa toute gênée de comprendre que j’étais au courant de sa relation.  
— Face à une arme à c’est inefficace. Je ne ferais pas long feu, se moqua-t-elle.  
— En pleine nature, tu es seule et aucune arme à feu ne seras à ta disposition.

Elle continuait de me lancer son regard sceptique ce qui m’énerva profondément et rendant ce moment insupportable.  
— Regarde autour de toi, c’est la forêt et tu vois une arme à feu, princesse… non, seulement des arbres. Le bâton vient d’où ? Attend laisse moi réfléchir… Oh d’un arbre. Je t’enseignerais le bô-jutsu que ça te plaise ou non, m’énervai-je. Lorsqu’il est bien manié le bâton peut être mortel.

Après quoi je lui enseignai quelques figures, lui faisant comprendre qu’utiliser un bâton était très utile. Certaine personne sous-estime le bâton car il ne le voit pas comme une arme ; un avantage pour ruser l’ennemis. Les hommes croient que pour tuer quelqu’un il faut une arme à feu mais un bâton ou un couteau peut suffire. Malgré son scepticisme elle apprenait vite à mon grand étonnement. Je commence à percevoir ses qualités comme la force et son obéissance pour mes instructions quoiqu’il faille encore les améliorer. Néanmoins elle ne semblait pas assez impliquée dans le projet à mon goût. Bien que Joseph, Faith et John ont déjà travaillé sur elle, elle restait hésitante et prudente. Peut-être devrait-elle accomplir un sacrifice, une personne chère à son cœur comme Scotty, pour s’abandonner pleinement au projet. Pour le moment, elle devait devenir un Élu et mes Élus sont des soldats expérimentés et sans pitié. L’arc est l’arme de prédilection pour eux et c’était le prochain entraînement de Joy que je donnai.

Une semaine plus tard, je la réveillai à quatre heures du matin, c’était le début de son épreuve. Si tout se passait selon mon plan, elle accomplira son sacrifice. Si elle réussit l’épreuve alors il serait temps pour elle de revenir au complexe. Joseph sera plus qu’heureux de cette idée, je le voyais déjà embrassant et enlaçant sa précieuse Joy.


	10. Joy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sugestion Musicale (comme d'hab): Walk unafraid - First Aid Kit, qui est tiré du film Wild.  
> bonne lecture:)

J’étais encore somnolente quand il m’a emmené en pleine forêt, au Park des Whitetail plus précisément. Avant de partir, Jacob m’ordonna d’emporter mon sac-à-dos qui contenait : mon sac de couchage, mon couteau Bowie, un briquet, de la corde d’escalade, une gourde avec l’emblème du projet et un tarp (ou bâche agricole) plié au fond. Jacob m’a interdit formellement d’apporter une arme à feu hormis mon bâton et mon arc. Je devais m’habillé de vêtement chaud, j’avais une veste kaki à capuche assez longue, un jean et une paire de botte marron foncé. « On va se diriger vers le nord, annonça-t-il au bout de quelques minutes de marche, à Cedar Lake nous établirons un campement. »

Nous nous sommes installés à quelques mètres aux abords du lac entouré par des Pins. Jacob m’enseigna comment faire un feu Dakota. « C’est un feu discret, il faut creuser deux trous séparer par 20 cm face au vent. Un trou servira de cheminée tandis que l’autre sera pour installer le feu ». Ce que nous fîmes directement, après cela nous installions la bâche pour nous protéger d’éventuelle intempérie et disposions nos sacs de couchage. Jacob m’ordonna de trouver du gibier à chasser ; je partis donc muni de mon arc. Durant plusieurs heures, je cherchais le moindre signe ou bruit qui pourrait me conduire vers une proie potentielle. C’était assez long et épuisant, très différent d’une simple cible immobile à l’entraînement, j’ai effectué plusieurs tentatives restantes toutes infructueuses. La pénombre s’installait et je suis revenue bredouille au campement. À ma grande surprise, j’aperçus Jacob faire griller un poisson à la broche, ignorant comment il l’avait obtenu. Quant il a remarqué ma présence, il n’a émis aucun commentaire mais son visage montrait une sorte de satisfaction, sans doute avait-il prédit que je reviendrai les mains vides. Le poisson cuisiné par ses soins pouvait facilement nourrir deux personnes, je m’attendais à ce qu’il partage sa prise mais rien. « Puis-je en avoir un morceau, s’il vous plaît ? demandai-je en m’assurant d’être la plus polie possible.  
— Avez-vous trouvé de la nourriture ? lança-t-il connaissant déjà la réponse.  
— Non, mais…  
— Alors tu ne mangeras pas, me coupa-t-il toujours en regardant sa nourriture arborant un sourire satisfait.  
— Je vous l’ai demandé poliment. Vous pourriez faire une exception, appuyai-je.  
— Mère nature n’a que faire de ta politesse, un prédateur demande-t-il à sa proie de se laisser bouffer ? ou ton estomac te demande-t-il la permission de grogner ? Non, il le fait sans rien demander. Tu vas devoir faire avec, ce sera une leçon pour toi.

Je m’apprêtais à renchérir sur ma prise de conscience de ne plus recommencer et que j’avais compris la leçon.  
— Et n’essaie pas de tiré sur mes sentiments, la pitié c’est pour les faibles. Lorsqu’il s’agit de survie les sentiments humains disparaissent, ajouta-t-il.  
C’était avec envie et rechignement que j’observais le poisson être désarêter et absorbé morceau par morceau. Dans un sens il avait raison, s’il avait compté sur moi il n’aurait rien mangé. Mais devait-il vraiment me laisser affamer.

La nuit était terriblement longue entre le froid et le ronflement de Jacob. Mais surtout la faim, mes crampes à l’estomac plus douloureux au fil des heures. Je repensais sans cesse à mon dernier repas prit au chalet, je n’avais eu qu’au petit-déjeuner des flocons d’avoines et une pomme. Quand je vivais avec mes parents je me contentais que de deux repas par jour, c’était dans des moments pareilles où je me rendais compte de l’importance de chaque repas. Dans le but d’oublier ma faim, j’essayais de tourner mes pensées vers mes parents. Mes parents… cela faisait très longtemps que je n’avais plus aucune nouvelle d’eux. Le chantage de Joseph avait si bien réussi qu’il me dispensait de les appelés. Je détestais toujours mon père et je frottais toujours mon tatouage rayé de John pour me le rappeler, mais ma mère… ma mère me manquait, elle n’avait rien fait. Rien fait pour me défendre mais je ne lui en voulais pas, mon père nous faisait peur. Je l’aimais et je suis sûr qu’elle m’aimait aussi, enfin je le pensais. Je remettais en question les évènements que j’ai vécu au sein de la secte, en valaient-ils la peine, l’entraînement et le tatouage ? n’était-ce pas une décision hâtive d’avoir fugué ? Non…Non Joy c’était une bonne décision, le Père ne te blessera pas et ne t’abandonnera jamais. Néanmoins le Père était absent, me laissant seul avec l’un des frères le plus rustre et le plus détestable que je connaissais. La faim, le froid, la douleur et la peur de connaître le même sort que les faibles étaient mes seules récompenses en rejoignant la secte. Sortir de l’enfer pour rejoindre un autre, c’est le serpent qui se mord la queue. Verrai-je la fin de mon malheur et connaîtrai-je un jour le bonheur. Je doute de pouvoir le connaître en restant avec eux. Peut-être était-il temps de partir ? C’était à mes réflexions que je cédai au sommeil, ma fatigue prenant le dessus sur la douleur, et terminai la nuit.

Une odeur de fumée emplissait mes narines m’arrachant des bras de Morphée. Le ciel était nuageux et sombre malgré l’heure tardive. Je me redressai difficilement sentant la raideur de mon dos et mes autres membres endoloris dû aux conditions de sommeil. Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour que mes yeux s’habituent à la lumière avant de remarquer, à mon horreur, l’absence de Jacob de l’autre côté du feu éteint. Ses affaires avaient disparu ; il ne me fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour comprendre qu’il m’avait abandonné ici. Alors que je remballais mes affaires dans mon sac, j’aperçus un morceau de papier coincé par une pierre, plié en quatre à l’intérieur quelques mots laissé par lui « Le meilleur entraînement est la mise en condition réel. Survit durant trois jours et je te rechercherai, si tu es toujours vivante. Soit forte, prouve-moi que tu es digne Princesse ». 

À la fin de ma lecture, je déchirai le morceau de papier en injuriant son auteur. Le monstre m’avait abandonné seule en pleine nature pour son stupide entraînement. Le but était de rester sur place en survivant face au prédateur. La nourriture me manquait ; la chasse était donc une priorité mais je ne trouverais rien, l’échec de la veille me le rappelait. Les animaux devaient s’abreuver, je décidai donc de longer le lac. Je ne trouvais pas de proie à chasser au lieu de ça ce que je trouvai me rempli de soulagement, un campement abandonné. Le feu de ce camp était éteint je cherchais dans la tente orange de quoi apaiser ma faim grandissante. Un sachet de chips fut englouti par mes soins même si c’était léger, c’était mieux que rien. Les affaires des campeurs étaient toujours présentes, où étaient-ils passés ? le suspense fût de courte durée lorsque je remarquai des longues traces de sang et de pas se dirigé vers un arbre particulier. Sans réfléchir je suivis la piste du regard, je levai la tête lorsqu’un cri d’effroi s’échappa de mes lèvres.

Le corps d’une personne suspendu par des fils barbelés éventré où les intestins se déversaient comme une cascade. La pauvre victime était méconnaissable à cause d’une tête d’Élan qui remplaçait la sienne. La vue et l’odeur ont créé chez moi un haut le cœur et je vomis aussitôt ce que je venais d’ingérer. Un seul mot pouvait m’indiqué l’auteur de cet acte inhumain « Faible » écrit avec le sang du pauvre homme. Les hommes de Jacob, ou peut-être lui-même, avaient commis ce meurtre, je n’en doutais pas. Cette scène macabre me permit de lever mon hésitation à rester avec la secte. Est-ce que le Père aurait permit cet agissement de la part de ses enfants ? Je n’en savais rien, la vérité était que je ne me suis pas penché sur leurs motivations avant, mis à part leur grand effondrement. J’aurai pu voir des signes de leurs agressivités face aux non-adhérent du projet mais l’insistance de joseph à me garder auprès de lui m’avait rendu aveugle. Je devais fuir encore pour ma sécurité. C’était ma faute, j’aurai dû voir les signes précurseurs comme les morceaux de chair exposé aux murs. Malheureusement, je pensai au chantage qui était non seulement illégal et immoral vis-à-vis de ma mère, ma colère m’avait rendu vulnérable. Par ce chantage ignoble, Joseph m’avait isolé de mon entourage.

Finalement, l’abandon de Jacob me laissai une chance de fuir et de rentrer chez moi. L’expiation et l’entraînement n’auront servis à rien mais ils resteront toujours encrés dans ma mémoire.


	11. Joseph Seed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonjour à tous   
> je sais que le chapitre est court mais les prochains ne le seront pas.  
> Sur ce, comme d'habitude, une suggestion musicale: End of time- CocoRosie.  
> je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et un bon weekend :)

Les semaines se sont écoulé depuis que ma douce Joy était partie s’entraîner. Bien que Jacob me refusât de lui rendre visite, j’avais foi en sa capacité. Elle serait l’égérie du projet d’Eden’s Gate, angélique et parfaite. J’accordais à chaque prière une pensée pour elle, je savais que c’était un acte égoïste mais je restais qu’un homme.

Néanmoins, mon esprit était occupé par les nombreux rapport de mes frères et de ma sœur. John avait acquis de nombreuses terres cultivables et de fermes pour notre famille. Il avait acheté beaucoup de nourriture et de matériels médicaux grâce à un pharmacien de la région un certain Feeney qui a rejoint mon troupeau. Feeney était très utile au projet dans l’aspect logistique mais aussi à maintenir mes enfants en bonne santé. J’ignorais les arguments de John pour le convaincre mais je connaissais bien mon frère pour savoir que ses réponses me déplairont. Dans ce cas, vaut mieux se dispenser de détails et se concentrer sur le résultat « la fin justifie les moyens ». Mais je désirais ardemment que John oublie son passé et se transforme en un homme bon, tendre et affectueux.

De son côté, Faith avait tiré partie de l’adhésion de Feeney pour l’amélioration de la Grâce. Feeney était très talentueux et intelligent mais aveuglé par son amour pour Faith. Je savais qu’elle utilisait cela à son avantage, mes opinions à ce sujet restait ambigu. Ma Faith aimait Feeney mais d’une autre forme d’amour, plus platonique. Mais profiter de l’amour passionnel de Feeney me rebutait. Pourtant cela a permis au succès de la puissance des fleurs de Grâce, elles étaient désormais plus faciles à cultiver, plus robuste et exigeaient moins de temps de productions. Cependant à forte exposition, elles ont tendance à inhiber la volonté d’une personne de façon permanente. Ces êtres surexposés à la Grâce avaient le cerveau comme éteint et exécutaient les moindres demandes même les plus mortelles. Faith les appelait ses Anges mi-Vivant, mi-Mort ; ils étaient coincés entre notre monde et l’autre. Ces anges étaient le résultat de notre inexpérience face aux effets secondaire du sérum de Grâce.

Quant à mon frère aîné, Jacob ses rapports étaient sporadique contrairement à Faith et John, ce qui me contrariais. Je connaissais ses réticences à entraîner Joy puisque je lui avais imposé et que Jacob détestait les ordres. Malgré cela je m’attendais à ce qu’il m’honore de façon détaillé la progression de Joy. Lorsque j’abordais le sujet, les réponses que je recevais étaient : « Elle est faible mais elle s’accroche » ou « Tu pourras lui demander toi-même bientôt quand elle rentrera ». Le dernier rapport de Jacob me confirma l’achèvement de mes portes sacrées, mes bunkers. Trois bunkers, celui de John étant le grand et le plus confortable puisqu’il va accueillir mes enfants, mes frères, Faith et moi-même. L’emplacement des bunkers étaient stratégique, en-hauteur avec une accessibilité restreint, car ceux que nous aurons laissés derrière nous après l’effondrement viendront, prendront nos biens et notre famille. Par conséquent, les bunkers devaient être défendable. Tout ceci aurait été impossible sans le dévouement total de mes enfants. En Géorgie, nous étions une dizaine, nous étions parties avec rien alors qu’aujourd’hui dans le comté de Hope nous sommes nombreux, mieux organisé avec nos possession acquise ou construite avec la force de nos bras. Je ne décevrais pas le projet que Dieu m’avait donné.

Tout comme mes habitudes, je demandais des nouvelles sur ma jeune protégée et habituellement Jacob aurait été évasif dans ses réponses. Mais cette fois son visage normalement impassible se crispa de façon répréhensible alors je devinais que quelque chose avait changé. Rien de bon était arrivé à ma Joy.  
\---  
J’avais raison ! ma Joy avait été abandonné et perdu à cause de son soi-disant test, entraînement, peu importe. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps ma colère avait éclaté. Il répondit à mes invectives « je pensais qu’elle était prête » ; « Prête ? un esprit comme le sien fragile, brisé en proie à son manque de confiance en elle », m’exclamai-je. En réalité, j’étais en tort, le caractère fort de Jacob avait scellé mon échec à la rendre endurci et dévoué. Je voulais qu’il adoucisse ses méthodes avec elle ; qu’il voie ce que je voyais en elle, son innocence, sa pureté, sa douceur. Elle avait fui devant l’insensibilité de Jacob que je comprenais tout à fait. Je devais réparer mes erreurs, pour moi il ne faisait aucun doute qu’elle retrouverait sa mère à Fall’s End. C’était donc là-bas que j’irais avec mes frères et deux de mes fidèles.


	12. Joy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonjour tout le monde :)  
> Suggestion Musicale: Ode to my family - The Cranberries.  
> La prochaine mise à jour sera le 26/12 car je ne serais pas chez moi pour les fêtes.  
> Je vous souhaite un Joyeux noël!

J’avais enfin rejoint la route principale qui menait à la sortie du Park, j’ignorais par quel miracle j’avais réussi. À partir de là, j’avais fait de l’autostop et par chance encore, très inhabituel, une automobiliste m’a ramené à Fall’s End. La ville n’avait pas changé à première vue : le bar et l’épicerie étaient toujours ouvert. Le garage où travaillait jadis mon père avait fermé, une seule note confirmait l’acquisition par Eden’s Gate. Certaines maisons qui bordaient les rues principales affichaient la même note sur leur devanture. Eden’s Gate s’était implanté activement dans la vallée comme la peste. Parmi ces maisons acquises et abandonnées, je retrouvais la mienne. Certaines fenêtres étaient brisées, la façade était décrépite, le jardin mal-entretenu couvert de ronces et de mauvaises herbes. La clôture était bloquée par une énorme chaîne empêchant toute intrusion. C’est en admirant mon ancien chez moi qu’une voisine se manifesta après quelques minutes à observer une étrangère plantée devant une bâtisse en ruine.

« Joy, c’est toi ? » je hochai la tête, mon corps tourné vers sa direction. Elle m’invita chez elle pour répondre à mes questions sur l’absence de mes parents. Mon absence a durée trois ans m’affirma-t-elle, je n’étais pas vraiment surprise au complexe nous vivions sans nous intéresser au temps. Joseph considérait les calendriers comme une distraction donc il n’y en avait pas. Le récit que la voisine Christine me dévoila au sujet de mes parents me perça le cœur.

Après mon appel téléphonique, mes parents avaient compris que je ne reviendrais pas. Afin de sauver les apparences ont laissé entendre que je vivais chez ma tante en Californie en faisant passé les protestions du Pasteur Jérôme pour des mensonges. Plusieurs mois après, mon père fût arrêté pour conduite en état d’ivresse et agression sur un agent des forces de l’ordre, il était désormais en prison comme quoi il y a une justice. Personne n’avait de ses nouvelles à ce jour, j’espèrerais qu’il restera enfermé pour très longtemps.

Ma tristesse fût tournée vers ma mère qui après cet appel était devenu dépressive. Son alcoolisme avait augmenté dangereusement et avait alimenté sa dépression. Les relations de mes parents s’étaient aggravées au fil des jours à cause de moi, elle était devenue négligente voire absente. Elle avait développé une cirrhose du foie. Son laisser aller à sceller sa mort, trois mois avant l’arrestation de mon père. Sa dépouille reposait désormais parmi nos ancêtres au cimetière derrière l’église de Fall’s End. Christine m’a révélé que mon père était parti en direction du complexe de la secte lors de son arrestation. Sans doute dans le but de réaliser le dernier souhait de ma mère, de me vouloir sortir de cette maudite secte. Je me sentis claustrophobe dans ce salon à l’avancement du récit sur le destin funeste de mes parents.

La nuit tombait et Christine se sentant peut-être désolé d’être porteuse de mauvaise nouvelle, m’offrit le gîte et le couvert. Je pris possession de la chambre d’ami, même si j’étais certaine de ne pas y trouver le sommeil, je me sentais responsable du malheur et de la mort de ma chère mère.

C’était avec le cœur lourd que je me dirigeai vers le cimetière à l’aube. Le cimetière était toujours bien entretenu révélant l’omniprésence du Pasteur Jérôme Jeffries. Il priait sans doute pour l’office du matin à l’intérieur de l’église. De nouvelles tombes avaient été creusé récemment car la terre paraissait meuble. La tombe de ma mère n’était qu’une simple croix blanche gravé de « Sherill Hanson 1972-2013 ». À côté de sa tombe se trouvait la tombe de Gary, Irene et leur fils Drew Fairgrave, ils étaient morts quasiment la même année je n’osais imaginer le choc de leur fille Mary Mai, étant maintenant l’unique Fairgrave restante.

Je me suis agenouillée, les larmes chaudes et salés coulaient sur mes joues me montrant à quel point j’avais été égoïste. Ma dernière conversation avec ma mère était au téléphone avec Joseph, mon ravisseur à ses yeux. J’avais blessé ma mère en disant que la secte m’aimait plus qu’elle ne le ferait jamais. La colère, mon pire ennemi, m’avait rendu aveugle aux conséquences de mes paroles et de mes actes. L’expiation, l’entraînement et l’enseignement à la doctrine de Joseph n’étaient que les fruits de ma colère. Que suis-je devenu au final ? Je me retrouvais seule, mes souvenirs comme seule compagnie. Et ces souvenirs me torturaient l’esprit.

Le silence envahissant du cimetière fût perturbé, alors que je restais devant la sépulture, par des claquements de porte suivit de pas approchant derrière moi. « Je savais que tu étais ici, mon enfant, la voix du Père interrompant mes réminiscences. Un enfant retourne toujours auprès de sa famille, je suis simplement déçu que tu ne sois pas revenu auprès de moi, disait-il avec une légère rancune.  
— Vous le saviez ? Pour la mort de ma mère, auquel cas vous ne seriez pas là. Pourquoi ne pas me l’avoir annoncé, c’était ma mère, dis-je d’une voix perçante plus fort sur la fin de mon reproche.

Je jetais un coup d’œil pour voir sa culpabilité mais rien, son visage resta comme coutume inexpressif. Il était habillé du même costume gris avec sa collerette de prêtre noir lorsque je l’avais quitté pour le Chalet.  
— Je t’avais dit que pour nous rejoindre tu devais abandonnée ton passé, recommencé et consacré ta vie à nous, ta famille ! Nous sommes ta famille, il était donc inutile d’annoncer la mort de cette femme.  
— Cette femme était Ma Mère ! criai-je en me retournant pour lui faire face. Vous lui avez pris son enfant au moyen d’un chantage ignoble, elle est tombée en dépression.  
— Tu étais d’accord avec ça, ma douce enfant. Tu lui as dit que ma famille et moi t’aimions.  
— C’était de la colère et maintenant je regrette. Tout ce que j’ai vécu l’expiation, l’entraînement. Tout ce que j’ai vu les peaux écorchées, exposées comme trophée, les exécutions des hommes considéré comme faible. Et surtout… surtout le corps d’un inconnue meurtri, profané par une tête d’Élan… je perdis mon souffle en énumérant et repensant à cette monstruosité.

Le Père baissa la tête réfléchissant à ses prochaines paroles pour démentir les miennes, pensai-je. Mais pas du tout, il se contenta de se rapprocher de moi en m’invitant à me cajoler dans ses bras ouverts.  
— Rentre avec nous, nous sommes tout ce qu’il te reste. Je t’ai accueilli et aimé comme mon enfant si ce n’est plus. Je ne prétends pas être parfait, il m’arrive de commettre des erreurs mais je sacrifierai tout pour le bien de ma famille. Et tu en fais partie que tu le veuilles ou non et si je dois utiliser la force pour te ramener alors soit.

John, Jacob et deux membres de la secte que je n’avais pas remarqué jusqu’à présent, car étant trop concentré sur Joseph, s’approchèrent arme en main. John et Jacob restèrent en retrait alors que les autres continuèrent à s’avancer. Les deux frères arboraient un sourire vainqueur car je ne pouvais pas me soustraire à la volonté du Père. J’étais désarmé car j’avais abandonné mon arc et mon bâton, quelle erreur. Alors j’élançai mon regard dans chaque direction pour trouver un objet à utiliser pour me défendre. Par chance une pelle, oublié, avait été utilisé pour la tombe des Fairgrave que je brandissais face aux sbires.  
— Je ne reviendrais pas sans me battre, déclarai-je.

Les deux fidèles se moquèrent de moi, sous-estimant la menace, l’entraînement au bô-jutsu de Jacob que je considérais comme ridicule, m’a permis de les dérouter mais pas assez pour avoir le dessus. Mais je gardais la tête haute, ne montrant qu’une expression sérieuse et sévère.  
— L’entraînement me sert plus que je l’aurai cru finalement. Une simple pelle vous déstabilise, ricanai-je.

Mais ma bravade fut de courte durée. Ils ont réussi à me mettre à terre après m’avoir désarmé, ils se préparaient à me rosser. Je ne voulais pas revenir, je voulais être libre. Mais je suis entré dans la secte de mon plein gré et j’étais bloqué. La seule façon de partir est d’accueillir la mort comme une amie, pensai-je. J’en avais aucune envie, devrai-je me laisser mourir à cause d’eux ? Non, surement pas. Je me battrai, je m’échapperai encore et encore s’il le faut.


	13. Pasteur Jérôme Jeffries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonjour à tous :)  
> j'espère que vous avez passé de bonne fêtes. La prochaine mise à jour sera le 02/01/2019, d'ici là passez un bon réveillon et amusez-vous.  
> Suggestion Musicale: Comfortably Numb - Pink Floyd.  
> Certains passage contient des références bibliques car que serait un pasteur sans connaissance parfaite des écritures sainte ;)

Je priais le seigneur comme d’habitude une part de mes prières était destiné à Joy. Quand elle a fui, j’ai imaginé le pire avant d’accourir prévenir le sheriff de sa fugue et de la violence de son père. Quelques jours plus tard les Hanson ont affirmés que leur fille se trouvait chez sa tante mais je savais la vérité. Mais que vaut la parole d’un Pasteur face aux parents de la concernée, en conséquence le sheriff se pencha en leurs faveurs et le dossier fut clos. C’était il y a trois ans, qui sait ce qu’il lui était arrivée ; plusieurs scénarios se formaient dans mon esprit et tous finissaient tragiquement. Par optimisme, je croyais en la protection de notre seigneur, il accompagnerait et protègerait la vie Joy. Je citais quelques versets pour garder la foi. Au fil des années la famille de Joy s’était entre-déchirée où chacun des parents sombrèrent dans leurs propres vices. Ce qui a coûté la vie de Sherill. Personne n’est venu à son enterrement car la famille était de mauvaise réputation et le père a été arrêté et emprisonné. Joy n’était pas venu, à ce moment j’ai su qu’elle ne reviendrait pas. Peut-être qu’elle était vraiment chez sa tante ou bien elle avait rejoint le seigneur, j’espérais me tromper sur cette seconde hypothèse.

Une agitation soudaine à l’extérieur me tira de ma prière, je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre derrière l’autel pour en connaître la provenance. Le spectacle, dont j’étais témoin, répondait à toutes questions ; un miracle donné par Dieu. Trois ans après sa disparation, je voyais Joy bien vivante. Jadis Elle avait le physique fragile d’une adolescente de 17 ans et désormais ses traits avaient gagné en maturité. Elle brandissait une pelle contre deux fidèles d’Eden’s Gate et la famille Seed au complet, elle avait donc passée ses trois années avec eux. Lorsqu’ils l’ont jeté à terre, j’ai eu un élan de courage en me précipitant à l’extérieur pour sauver Joy.  
— Eh ! criai-je pour capter leurs attentions.  
Leurs visages se tournèrent vers ma direction immédiatement affichant leurs amertumes. L’imposteur, le voleur de mon troupeau comptait regarder Joy se faire battre. Son frère John s’avança avec confiance et dédain.  
— Cela ne te concerne pas, Jérôme ! Retournes à tes prières.  
— Toute arme forgée contre toi sera sans effet ; et toute langue qui s’élèvera en justice contre toi, tu la condamneras. Tel est l’héritage des serviteurs de l’Eternel, tel est le salut qui leur viendra de moi, dit l’Éternel. Ésaïe 54 :17.  
— Tu es ridicule, s’esclaffa John.  
— Je suis le serviteur de Dieu, j’exprime sa volonté, sa parole, intervint Joseph.  
— N’écoutez pas les paroles des prophètes qui vous prophétisent ! Ils vous entraînent à des choses de néant ; ils disent les visions de leurs cœurs, et non ce qui vient de la bouche de l’Éternel, Jérémie 23 :16, déclamai-je fièrement.  
— Tu vas ravaler ta langue hérétique ! crièrent les deux sbires qui s’avancèrent vers moi.  
— J’ai appelé le Sheriff Whitehorse, il est en route. Je vous conseille de partir, mentis-je.

Ce mensonge était parti d’une bonne intention, cela resta un péché mais l’enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions. Ma tromperie avait fonctionné à mon grand soulagement puisque le rapport de force jouait en ma défaveur. Joseph ordonna le repli de ses frères et de ses fidèles, il était le dernier à partir, son regard penché sur Joy.  
— Tu seras toujours la bienvenue, je t’attendrai. Tu reviendras quand tu seras prête, dit-il d’une voix réconfortante.

Sans même me jeter un regard, il rejoignit sa voiture. Quant à Joy toujours sous le choc d’avoir échappé de justesse à ces rapaces restait sans voix, assise et recroquevillée. Je m’approchai d’elle passant mes bras autour de ses épaules l’invitant à rentrer à l’intérieure. Elle me raconta toutes les horreurs qu’Eden’s Gate faisait subir pour initier leurs membres. Cela ne m’étonnait pas car j’avais eu un aperçu avec John. Drew Fairgrave avait été un de leurs membres, Joy me disait qu’elle n’était jamais en contact avec les autres au complexe. Donc elle ne le connaissait pas et n’avait pas connaissance de l’histoire de sa mort. La sœur de Drew, Mary Mai, avait voulu le ramener chez elle, ce qui s’est soldé par un tatouage de John et la mort de son frère. Je passais les détails mais sa mort a permis à John de faire pression sur Mary et la vente d’alcool dans son bar. John voulait interdire la vente d’alcool au Spread Eagle et comme Mary avait tué son frère, le chantage fonctionnait. Cette sale histoire nous a ouvert les yeux sur la dangerosité de la famille Seed et leur échappé ne sera pas une chose aisée.

Le lendemain et les jours suivants, ma demeure était surveillée. Un véhicule de la secte, stationné sans discrétion, attendait sagement que Joy quitte la maison. Nous ne pouvions pas rester et vivre séquestré. Sortir était trop dangereux pour Joy, néanmoins je ne voulais pas devenir fou. Au cours de la semaine, je fomentais un plan, une échappatoire pour garantir sa sécurité. Je savais qu’Eden’s Gate n’observerai pas éternellement, il finirait par agir un jour ou l’autre. Il fracturait l’entrée et emmènerai Joy au complexe auprès de Joseph, ignorant ce qu’il avait prévu pour punir sa fugue. Donc je pris toutes les précautions nécessaires pour sauver le subterfuge. Je réservai un mobile-home au camping de Silverlake sous un pseudonyme, elle pourra de ce fait vivre librement enfin je l’espère. On avait réussi à créer une diversion pour transférer Joy grâce au sheriff que j’ai appelé à propos d’un véhicule suspect.

Les semaines ont passé et la vie de Joy alias Emma Lewis connaissait la sérénité. Elle avait aménagé son mobile-home comme elle l’entendait. Elle avait changé sa couleur de cheveux adoptant le noir. Elle a trouvé du travail en tant que commis de cuisine au Spread Eagle. Néanmoins comme toujours le calme précédait la tempête. À l’une de mes prières du soir, la porte claqua comme le tonnerre qui résonna à l’intérieur de la maison et ce que j’avais prédit arriva. Deux silhouettes se sont précipitées sur moi dans le salon où je me trouvais. La seule chose que je sentis était une douleur causée par un objet lourd frappé à ma tête et je sombrai dans l’inconscience.


	14. John Seed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour et bonne année!!!  
> j'adresse mes remerciement pour les Kudos.  
> Suggestion Musicale: Stuck in the Middle with you - Steelers Wheel (clin d'œil à mon réalisateur préféré Quentin Tarentino et a son premier film comme réalisateur Reservoir Dogs:)  
> Le choix de la chanson n'est pas anodin pour ceux qui connaisse le film savent où je veux en venir:)

« Fouillez toutes les pièces, trouvez-la, au nom du Père ! ordonnai-je à deux fidèles qui était chargé de surveiller la maison pendant des semaines ».

Deux autres fidèles ont mis la main sur le Pasteur. Le pasteur, notre épine dans le pied a été installé sur une chaise avec des accoudoirs. Ses pieds ainsi que ses mains furent attachés solidement. Deux chaises ont été placé devant le pasteur, la scène était digne d’une cour de justice, Joseph et Jacob en tant que juge. Mon rôle était le plus important car je jouerai le chef d’orchestre de ce douloureux entretien. Sur la table basse, j’ai déposé : un scalpel, un marteau, bien sûr mon pistolet à tatouage et quelques pinces. Évidemment cette mise en scène aurait été inutile si nous avions trouvé Joy avec le pasteur. Mais étant donné que Joseph insistait pour récupérer sa précieuse Joy, alors c’était inévitable à mon plus grand plaisir. Le pasteur Jérôme a toujours été gênant pour moi notamment sa participation dans la fuite de Mary Mai et du traître Will Boyd. Sans lui, nous aurions pris Joy au cimetière au lieu de ça il l’avait privé de l’amour et de la bienveillance de Joseph, il méritait donc de souffrir.

Pour commencer, je regardais Joseph pour son approbation à débuter l’interrogatoire. Je voyais bien dans les yeux de mon frère qu’il aurait souhaité une autre solution. Après tout, le pasteur était un de ses anciens amis quand nous sommes arrivés au comté. J’inclinai la tête inconsciente du pasteur tout en l’enveloppant dans un chiffon, trouvé à la cuisine, et le simulacre de noyade le réveilla de suite. La respiration de Jérôme était lourde et difficile agrémenté de plusieurs grognements. Sa tête se balança instinctivement des deux côtés que deux de mes fidèles réussis à immobiliser. Ainsi je vidai mon sceau et une fois celui-ci vide, je lui découvris le visage.  
— Sh sh…tu sais pourquoi nous sommes là ? demandai-je en montrant mes frères et nos quatre fidèles présents dans la pièce. Je t’avais dit de ne pas te mêler de nos affaires, de retourné à ce que tu sais faire de mieux : tes prières. Mais comme à tes habitudes Jérôme, tu ne m’as pas écouté.

Je parcourais la pièce essayant de donner un rythme à mes paroles. Mes pas s’arrêtèrent, mon regard se posa sur lui et continuai :  
— Ton comportement de Touche-à-tout causera ta perte, sale petite fouine. Maintenant, je te poserai qu’une question simple : où est-elle ?

Apparemment, il n’avait pas encore expulsé toute l’eau de sa bouche puisqu’il me l’a craché au visage. Je me mis à glousser, ce n’était la première fois que ça arrivait. Les pêcheurs attachés n’avaient que les crachats comme moyen de défense. Contrairement à une personne normale qui serait énervé par ce geste, je me délectais car ces pêcheurs ne faisaient qu’aggraver leur douleur.  
— Qui ? me lança-t-il avec dérision.

Au fond de moi, je désirai qu’il continue à résister, je pourrais de ce fait exprimer «ma créativité ». Avec un grand plaisir je demandai à mon fidèle d’aplatir la main du pasteur paume vers le sol et de l’immobilisé. Je me dirigeai enfin vers la table basse, je tenais la pince universelle en l’approchant d’un de ses ongles.  
— Dernière chance, Jérôme ! chantonnai-je en arborant un sourire sadique.

Sa respiration était lourde, plein de stresse pour anticiper la douleur. Avec des yeux perçants, il me cracha pour la seconde fois au visage. Son comportement ne faisait qu’alimenter ma jouissance d’entendre ses futurs cris. Je savais que le temps était limité et je voulais le torturer le plus longtemps possible, mais avoir joseph en tant que spectateur suffisait à réduire mes coups. Bien qu’un peu résistant au début, son ongle se délogea facilement de son doigt. Ses cris accompagnant les autres ongles déracinés de sa main n’ont pas déçu mes attentes. La douleur du pasteur était tellement insupportable qu’il faillit tomber dans les pommes. Des sueurs froides perlaient son corps, il devint plus pâle. Je lui faisais respirer calmement pour ralentir le rythme cardiaque et éviter l’évanouissement.  
— Pourquoi vous infligé cette torture, Pasteur ? Nous voulons faire aucun mal à Joy, nous voulons qu’elle rentre à la maison, implora Joseph qui sans doute les cris de Jérôme étaient aussi insupportables à entendre.  
— Les yeux de l’Éternel sont sur les justes, et ses oreilles sont attentives à leurs cris, Psaume 34 :15.

Joseph baissa la tête déçue devant l’entêtement de son ancien ami. Il resta silencieux me laissant continuer le supplice.  
— Quant à vous tous ! reprit le pasteur. Gardez-vous des faux prophètes. Ils viennent à vous en vêtement de brebis, mais au-dedans ce sont des loups ravisseurs, continua-t-il avec audace aux sbires des frères Seed.

La pièce se mirent à rire avec moi excepté Joseph toujours impassible. Jérôme trouvait toujours le courage pour recité les versets de la Bible. J’ignorais où il trouvait la force à travers la douleur.  
— Oh ! Pasteur tu as recours aux versets par amertume car tu n’as pas supporter d’avoir été abandonné par tes ouailles, m’esclaffai-je.  
— Et toi ! As-tu recours à la violence pour combler ton impuissance ?

Mon poing s’est connecté à son visage immédiatement en réponse à ma frustration. Ce petit échange s’éloignait du but de notre présence et cela m’exaspérait. Ma patience avait des limites, je repris donc d’un ton ferme ma question initiale : Où est Joy ?  
— Elle sera toujours en sécurité hors de votre portée, affirma Jérôme. Laissez-la partir en paix, vous l’avez arraché à sa mère. Sa vie ne sera plus jamais la même après ce qu’elle a vécue avec vous.  
— Nous lui avons donné une famille, de l’amour alors que la sienne lui était antipathique. Sa propre mère ne l’a jamais protégée face à la violence de son père. Vous ne vouliez plus lui donnez refuge chez vous. Elle était seule et anéantie lorsque nous l’avons recueilli, raconta Joseph.

Joseph avait décidé de se défendre face aux invectives de son accusateur. Joseph se leva lentement comme pour affirmer ses prochaines paroles.  
— Mon but est de la gardé en sécurité à mes côtés. C’est son destin.  
— Quel destin Joseph ? une autre de vos obsessions. J’ai vu comment votre obsession a transformé de nombreuses filles en Faith, comme Rachel Jessop aujourd’hui, lorsqu’elle avait 17 ans. Ces Faith sont toutes différentes, qu’avez-vous fait des anciennes ? Tu souhaites faire la même chose pour Joy, lui enlevé toute raison et libre-arbitre. Enfin te débarrassez d’elle quand tu trouveras mieux. Si tu la ramène avec toi, tu signeras alors sa perte car elle préférera mourir plutôt que de revenir. Je le sais car elle me l’a dit, assura le pasteur.

Je continuai à regarder cet échange silencieusement mais je devais admettre que Joseph en faisait trop pour cette fille. Elle nous avait fui et combattu pour sa liberté mais ma raison me rappelait qu’elle en savait trop. Joseph voulait la récupérer par amour et moi par sécurité. Nos secrets, nos stocks d’armes et de nourritures et nos bunkers, tout le monde saurait ce que nous préparons. Alors je devais obtenir rapidement ma réponse.  
— Le supplice continuera jusqu’à ce j’obtienne ma réponse, dis-je avec un signe de tête de Joseph pour appuyer mes mots. Puisque tu ne veux rien entendre tes oreilles te sont inutile.

Je pris alors son hélix gauche et le découpa à l’aide de mon scalpel. Son sang jaillit, à la plaie, ses larmes se sont mélangées à la substance rouge et ruissela le long de son cou. Je lui montrai son membre mort et le jetai à travers la pièce. Ses pleurs et ses hurlements tonnaient de plus en plus fort prouvant qu’il a atteint son point de rupture, il était enfin brisé. Je me suis penché vers son visage à demi essoufflé avec l’apparition violacé d’une ecchymose dû à mon coup de poing à la pommette droite, pour une toute dernière tentative d’arrêter son supplice.  
— Où est Joy ? Sauve ta dernière oreille.

C’était avec un regard abattu et une respiration difficile qu’il céda, j’avais obtenu ma réponse. À ce moment là Joseph se dirigea vers le pasteur avec un petit sourire. Il retrouverait enfin sa Joy. Il murmura à la seule oreille intacte qui lui restait, des mots que lui seul était capable d’entendre.


	15. Joseph Seed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour,  
> Je tenais à vous remercier tous pour vos felicitations et d'avoir lu ma fanfic. j'espère que celle-ci vous aura bien divertie et plu.  
> Je travaille actuellement sur la suite, je pense la publier le 15/02. En attendant, je posterai quelques OneShots pour la plupart humoristiques (enfin je l'espère).  
> La suggestion Musicale est à la fin du chapitre.  
> Enjoy :)

« Si quelqu'un dit : J'aime Dieu, et qu'il haïsse son frère, c'est un menteur ; car celui qui n'aime pas son frère qu'il voit, comment peut-il aimer Dieu qu'il ne voit pas ? Le monde ne peut vous haïr ; moi, il me hait, parce que je rends de lui le témoignage que ses œuvres sont mauvaises, murmurai-je à l’oreille de mon ancien ami en citant l’apôtre Jean.

Je me suis tourné vers Jacob en faisant signe à tous les autres de quitter la pièce. Je regardais Jacob qui avait été qu’un simple spectateur jusqu’à maintenant. Je pris une lourde décision pour notre protection au nom de mes enfants. Dans le salon, Jacob et moi sommes resté seuls avec le pasteur à demi-conscient et ensanglanté. Jacob s’est approché lentement vers la posture stoïque du pasteur, alors que je le suivais du regard : « Et comme il est réservé aux hommes de mourir une seule fois, après quoi vient le jugement. »

Ce verset fut le dernier à être entendu par le Pasteur Jérôme Jeffries, avant qu’une balle se logea entre ses deux yeux tirés de l’arme de Jacob. Mon ancien ami n’était plus de ce monde et je priais pour qu’il trouve le repos éternel. Son sang éclaboussa les meubles à l’impact et l’odeur de la poudre envahissait l’air de la pièce. Malheureusement seule les tâches de sang peuvent être lavées, pas la conscience. C’était la première fois que j’assistais à une exécution, mon esprit était étourdi et mes oreilles bourdonnaient. Il me fallut beaucoup de temps pour contrôler ma nausée avec quelques lentes respirations. J’aurais aimé procéder autrement mais l’incorruptibilité du pasteur aurait menacé l’avenir de ma famille par la justice des hommes. Je n’avais pas eu le choix, je devais le faire. Le nettoyage du lieu et du corps a été confié à deux de mes enfants. John, étant un bon avocat, trouvera une parade pour qu’Eden’s Gate ne soit pas inquiété. Tout en quittant la pièce, je jetai un dernier regard au corps inerte et meurtri, il était désormais aux côtés de Dieu qu’il a vénéré toute sa vie.

Pendant le trajet en voiture menant à l’adresse qu’avait confessé le défunt. Je pensais à différente approche à adopter pour amener Joy, ou Emma Lewis peu importe, à revenir parmi nous. Sans l’interruption du pasteur au cimetière, Joy serait avec moi et lui serait vivant aujourd’hui. Son altruisme l’a tué et non son touche-à-tout comme l’a qualifié mon jeune frère. Je repensais à ses paroles que Joy préférait la mort plutôt qu’être avec moi, ils me blessèrent, je ne pouvais pas concevoir cette idée. Je savais qu’elle m’avait aimé avant. Avant mon erreur de l’envoyer à Jacob, alors qu’elle n’était pas assez préparée au changement psychologique, sa fugue avait été le résultat de son doute sur moi. Je me répétais que j’aurai du mieux l’encadré, anticipé ses réticences et être encore plus patient. Je l’aimais et je ne voulais pas la perdre d’une quelconque manière. Je gardais espoir que tout pouvait s’arranger, qu’elle reviendra ; elle sera heureuse avec nous comme avant. Son sourire si doux, si pure reviendrait avec nos paroles douces et nos gestes affectueux.

Je me rappelais lors de sa première nuit avec nous, quand ses sanglots m’avaient attiré dans sa chambre alors que je passais devant. Je me suis couché auprès d’elle, ses pleurs furent oubliés par mes paroles réconfortantes alors que je la berçai dans mes bras. Nous étions restés ainsi jusqu’à l’aube ; écoutant son cœur battre au côté du mien d’un même rythme. Depuis j’avais décidé de la garder auprès de moi. Nous étions si paisibles que je ne troquerais ce souvenir pour rien au monde.

Nous sommes rentrés dans le camping de Silverlake, bien qu’il fût 21 heures les propriétaires étaient encore présent et ils nous ont indiqué le mobile-home d’Emma Lewis. Au fur et à mesure que nous approchions ledit mobile-home, j’étais surexcité de la revoir. Mes frères et les deux fidèles qui nous accompagnaient, attendaient mes ordres pour entrer de force et emmener Joy. Le mobile-home était médiocre, un deux pièces, sobre. Elle méritait mieux que ce taudis pensai-je. Malgré les rideaux aux fenêtres, l’éclairage intérieur permettait d’entrevoir les mouvements de Joy et ses cheveux. Elle avait changé sa couleur chocolat pour un noir ténébreux. Les traits de son visage étaient moins fatigués, sa corpulence s’est améliorée depuis nos retrouvailles au cimetière. Dans la cuisine où elle se trouvait semblait bien équipé d’une cuisinière encastrée dans le comptoir de bois. Le réfrigérateur affichait quelques notes et photos que je ne pouvais malheureusement pas distinguer. Joy se dirigea vers celui-ci et attrapait deux bières. Ma Joy par mon absence s’adonnait aux péchés de ses parents. Mes pensées se tournèrent vers le destinataire inconnu de la seconde bouteille, l’attente ne fut pas longue.

Mon cœur s’arrêta un instant lorsque j’aperçus un jeune homme tenant compagnie à ma douce enfant, assis sur le canapé. La scène qui se déroula sous mes yeux ressemblait à un film romantique, ils mangèrent des parts de leurs pizza et burent leurs bières tout en regardant la télévision. Cet homme était peut-être un client ou un simple collègue qu’elle avait rencontré à son travail dans le repère des pêcheurs, le Spread Eagle. Leurs relations resteraient peut-être amicales espérai-je mais alors que je contemplais la scène j’en doutais. Je voyais les yeux de ma très chère Joy pétillés accompagnant leurs rire lorsque le jeune homme racontait une plaisanterie. Joy le contemplait en lui offrant le sourire identique qu’elle me destinait autrefois, elle riait à ses blagues. Un pincement au cœur suivit de larme torturai mon esprit. Une partie de moi, mon pire ennemi : l’empathie. Elle me submergeait en m’incitant à laisser à Joy ce bonheur. Un combat se faisait rage en moi car une autre partie était égoïste voulant la garder à mes côtés sans son consentement. Hélas que gagnerai-je en l’obligeant à être avec moi, si ce n’est plus de haine et de colère. L’enthousiasme de son retour à laisser place à l’affliction. Mais l’impatience de mes frères attendant toujours mon signal, me sortit de mon conflit intérieur.

Le signal ne viendra pas car je finissais par accepter cette dure réalité : je l’avais perdu. Je voulais qu’elle soit heureuse et qu’elle connaisse le bonheur même s’il ne durera pas.

En vérité, elle reviendra, j’en étais certain. Au moment de la dernière récolte, elle sera emmenée et protégée de l’effondrement dans notre porte sacrée, le bunker de John. Elle fera partie à nouveau de notre famille et son amour d’antan pour moi renaîtra car je serai toujours son père et elle sera toujours mon enfant. Néanmoins pour le moment, mon regard paternel ne cessera pas de veiller sur elle. L’effondrement arrive et je l’attends avec impatience.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam,  
Et lingua eius loquetur indicium.  
Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem,  
Quoniqm cum probates fuerit accipient coronam vitae.  
Kyrie, fons bonitatis.  
Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison.  
O quam sancta, quam serena,  
Quam benigma, quam amoena esse Virgo creditur.  
O quam sancta, quam serena,  
Quam benigma, quam amoena,  
O castitatis lilium.  
Kyrie, fons bonitatis.  
Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison.  
O quam sancta, quam serena,  
Quam benigma, quam amoena,  
O castitatis lilium.  
Lilium – Kumiko Noma (Elfen Lied)


End file.
